Devices for measuring or testing components of optical networks are used, for example, to test or measure the performance or function of a component, e.g. wiring and/or components of an optical network. For such testing or measurement, the component to be tested must be connected to the device""s measuring and/or testing equipment with an optical cable to create an optical connection. For this purpose, the device features an optical connector. Such devices exist in the Agilent E6000 series from Agilent Technologies or under U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,118, for example.
The problem of the present invention is to simplify the attachment and detachment of an optical connection between the connector and an optical cable for the above-mentioned type of device. This problem will be solved by the characteristics of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are stated in the dependent claims.
The invention is based on the concept of connecting or constructing onto the connector on the side of the equipment a connecting piece in the form of a tubular connection element, the free end of which may be used to configure an optical coupling with a cable. For this purpose, the connection element has at its free end a first connector element that is installed complimentary to a second connector element, which features the optical cable to be connected to it. The tubular connection element is reversibly and three-dimensionally flexible, such that the first connector element attached to its free end may be positioned in virtually any way. Through this configuration, the first connector element can be configured regularly in conjunction with an appropriate length for the connection element, such that sufficient space is available for the manual attachment or detachment of an optical coupling between the cable and the connection element. For example, the first connector element may be positioned on a suitable point on the front side of the device through appropriate flexing of the connection element in order to attach the optical coupling, while the connection element leads to the connector on the back of the device. This considerably simplifies the handling of the device, as a multitude of different cables may be connected in succession to the connection element, and thus to the connector on the device.
More usefully, the connection element according to the invention has a protective function over the connector on the device, which is sensitive to dirt or touch. Frequent attachment and detachment of the optical connection between the cable and the device can result in wear of the connection element, which is considerably less expensive to replace than the permanent connector on the device.
It is obvious that the order of magnitude of the flexibility of the connection element according to the invention differs considerably from the flexibility of an essentially rigid body, wherein the flexibility is due to its material elasticity. In particular, the connection element must be sufficiently flexible, such that an angle of at least 45xc2x0, preferably more than 60xc2x0 or more than 90xc2x0, may be set between the ends of the tubular connection element.
According to an especially advantageous embodiment, the connection element can be configured, such that it essentially retains a three-dimensional form set by reversible bending. This means that the connection element maintains the attained geometry set by the user. The thus positioned first connector element is therefore constantly accessible. Tubular elements with such properties are, for example, found in desk lamps, of which the shade is joined over such an element with a support rack. Due to this element""s flexibility, the lampshade can be adjusted or positioned for optimal lighting. The invention is clearly not limited to connection elements, which are already found in lamps and lights.
The connection element can be securely connected to the device""s optical connector, wherein an embodiment is selected in which the connection element may be retracted into the device. A space-saving lodging is thus created, also forming protection for the connection element in transit.
Through one particular embodiment, the connection element can be detachably secured onto the equipment""s connector with a couplant. This couplant, attached between the connector and the connection element, is effectively identical to the connector element between the connection element and the cable. Through this, it is possible on one hand to connect the cable either indirectly over the connection element or directly into the connector. The connection element can then be set as required. On the other hand, a conventional device can also be upgraded with such a connection element in this embodiment in order to configure the device according to the invention.
There are many different variations for the connecting links that are securely attached to the cable. In order for these various connecting links to be attached to the connector on the device, adapters are available, which on one hand may be attached to the connector on the side of the device, or on other hand to the respective variation of the connecting links on the cable side. Such an adapter is provided for each variation of connecting links on the cable side. The connection element according to the invention may also be configured as such an adapter, meaning that a suitable connection element is in position for each variant of the possible connecting links on the side of the cable as well as for the second connector element. It is however more effective to use the existing adapter, where the respective suitable adapter is fitted between the connection element and the cable that connects to it.